Catch Me When I Fall
by Ambre Astral
Summary: We all know Abby's history with boyfriends but what happens when one takes things too far? Will the team be able to save her before it's too late? McAbby & Team. WARNINGS: ABUSE & THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall  
Chapter One  
**by Special Agent Starr

Parking her hearse in her usual spot, she turned the key and allowed the engine to die. Rummaging around in her purse, she found a bottle of aspirin and popped two of pills in the back of her throat, swallowing them dry. They were definitely going to be a necessity if she was going to make it through today. She was sore, stiff, and in a good amount of pain and after what had taken place last night that was completely understandable.

**--------------------**

She was sitting on James' sofa watching television, waiting for him to come home. He said that he was going out for a few drinks with his friends, which he did occasionally when they'd first started dating, but now it had become a more frequent occurrence as time went on. She used to go out with them, but had gotten tired of their overly obnoxious behavior after awhile and stopped going.

She had learned over the months he had a tendency to get a bit aggressive when he drank, but it had usually just resulted in him coming home and the two of them engaging in heated arguments.

Once he slept and sobered up, however, then he would morph back into the man she was beginning to fall in love with. The one who loved her, complimented her in all the right ways, and showered her with just the right amount of affection.

She had no idea how this man seemed to fit the equation perfectly with her but if it meant having to put up with a couple angry outbursts every now and then to keep him around, she'd deal with it. At least that's what she thought.

It was getting late. She had just fallen into a light sleep on the couch when the door opened and shut with a force that could have cracked the wood. Startled by the noise, her eyes shot open just in time to see James storming toward her. She was about to ask him what was going on when he grabbed her by the throat, dragged her off the couch, and slammed her up against a wall.

"Where have you been?!" James spat in anger.

With the vice grip he had around her neck and the chocking odor of alcohol on his breath, it was impossible for her to speak.

He slapped her across the face for her delay in response. "I SAID WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

The volume of his voice was deafening and her check was siring in pain, but when he released his hold on her throat, only to move it to her wrists as he pinned them against the wall, she answered him.

"I've been… here… waiting… for you… to come home." She gasped out, half for breath half from the pain of the crushing grip on her wrists.

His hands moved again, only this time, one covered her mouth while the other disappeared into his pocket.

"Are you sure you haven't been running around whoring up the neighborhood? Because you know, with these skirts you wear you would certainly get that idea." He took out a pocketknife and pressed it to the tender skin of her thigh.

Her eyes widened as she felt the blade against her flesh, she tired to shake her head but with him pressuring her head against the wall it was barely noticeable.

"That's good, that's a very good thing baby." His expression seemed to soften a bit.

For a minute she had hope that he was going back to his normal self, that he would let her go soon.

Then she felt the knife slash into her skin causing her to scream into his palm and tears leak from her eyes.

"If I EVER see you wearing these things again, this is what will happen every time. Is that understood?" his glare was icy.

She nodded and he stood back, letting her drop to the floor.

"Oh! And if even think about leaving me or telling anyone about this, I'll personally see to it that everyone you love dies, except for me of course, before I kill you myself."

With those final words he kicked her in the side, watching her arch in pain, and then stomped his way to the bedroom.

**--------------------**

The memory made the bruises on her neck, wrists, face, side, and the pinky finger sized gash in her thigh throb. The cut wasn't too deep but it was deep enough that it required more than a couple Band-Aids. She'd done her best to conceal the marks on her face with makeup. To mask her other wounds she wore a long sleeved shirt, pants, and a thick collar around her neck. For back up she wore sunglasses, so her eyes wouldn't give her away.

As soon as she stepped out of her car she was going to have to force herself to be "normal" Abby whether she wanted to or not. She would have to keep her distance from the team, especially Gibbs, but still be as interactive as she usual was with them so they didn't get suspicious themselves. It was going to be difficult but she had to keep in mind James' threat, whether it was just the alcohol talking or not, she wasn't taking any chances. They couldn't find out anything about what had happened.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Before the doors opened leading to the bullpen, she inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, leaving her personal problems to linger in the elevator. They could be picked up again when she went down to her lab. Right now, she needed to greet her beloved team.

As she exited, she noticed that Gibbs was nowhere in sight. She was let out a silent prayer of thanks. Though this was the sneaky Silver Haired Fox, he could be standing right behind her for all she knew, but she had a hunch he'd be in MTAC or talking with the Director in his office.

Her eye's fell upon her Three Musketeers, she wasn't going to have to fake being happy to see them because she was. Perhaps more so today after her not so great weekend.

'This shouldn't be too hard.' She assured herself.

"Good morning guys!" she chirped as she carefully bounced her way to them.

"Good morning Abby. You look… warm today." Ziva commented her attire on the fairly warm Monday morning.

"What's with the glasses?" McGee questioned.

"Hey Abs, where were you last night? We tired to get a hold of you but you didn't answer your cell. We all went out to a midnight showing of _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_." Tony informed.

Maybe this wasn't going to be a piece of cake after all. She hadn't even been there a minute and was already feeling like she was being interrogated.

She kept her cool, "Geez guys, one at a time! Okay first, I had an eye exam this morning and you know how cold doctors' offices can be when you're waiting, so I came prepared. Second, my eyes are still pretty sensitive from the exam so I'm trying to block out as much light as possible. Third, I was spending time with my boyfriend this weekend."

Two of the three pairs of eyes turned quizzical. The other pair disappeared as their owner made his way back to his desk.

"Oh really," Tony pried, "and was it worth missing out on the movie?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

'Oh yeah Tony. I would much rather stay cooped up in a house and get smacked around than go out with my friends and see a funny movie!' she thought sarcastically.

"You should really get that brow thing checked out DiNozzo. You going to be okay to work Abs?" Gibbs said coming down the staircase.

"Yeah Gibbs, why wouldn't I be?" she hid her nervousness.

"Because of your eyes?" he clarified, stopping in front of her.

"Oh right, of course Boss-man. Wouldn't be here if I was going to be of no assistance." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile and then headed toward his desk for his gear. "Good because we're gonna need ya."

He lightly pecked her check as he made his way to the elevator.

She mentally thanked him for the kiss and for getting her out of answering Tony's last question, and traveled to her lab.

In the meantime, the rest of Team Gibbs assumed they were to follow suit as their boss, and gathered their gear.

"Does anyone know what Abby was really doing over the weekend?" Ziva wondered to her two partners.

"Um… she said she was with her boyfriend, Zi-va!" Tony repeated. "Who knows what they could have been…"

Ziva cut his words short, "Yes I know that Tony. That part I believe but she did not have an eye exam this morning."

Both the men paused and shrugged before they all dashed to catch the elevator.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{I know you're most likely thinking, 'Here she goes again!' -she referring to ME not Abby but I guess it works for her too- LOL But I like to have lots options. That way if I don't feel like working on one story I can work on another. =P & I fully intend on finishing everything I start. So let me know what you think about this. I know it's a darker story but it can't always be rainbows and sugar. LOL}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall  
Chapter Two  
**by Special Agent Starr

Tim and Tony were each carrying a box of evidence from the crime scene when they entered the lower domain. Being greeted with the usual blaring music but no Abby they looked at each other, wondering where she could be. They weren't kept waiting for long as the automatic doors swished open and out she skipped, as if they had called her name.

"Hey guys, whatcha got for me?" she strolled over to the table where they set the boxes down, "Eep! That looks like a bunch of stuff!" she observed.

"Yeah someone decided to go all _Texas Chainsaw_ and massacre at least four Petty Officers down by Green Tavern and disposed of the bodies in a dumpster." Tony filled her in. "You should have seen McGeek's face!" he puffed out his checks, looking like he was about to hurl.

McGee scowled at him.

Abby chuckled, "Aw, after all these years and you still can't handle the gore Timmy?"

She went to give him a hug but turned a little too quickly around the table and made hard contact with her injured thigh.

"Ow!" she sucked in a hiss.

Both men reflexively tensed and Tim asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she waved away his extending arm but gave him a small grin. "Guess my body must be a little sensitive too after all the activity this weekend." She wasn't lying but she'd hoped Tony would take the bait of the innuendo and they would leave it at that.

Tony smirked but before he could open his mouth to comment on that, she put up her hand, stopping him. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have work to do."

They took that as their cue to leave and turned, but then Tony thought back to what Ziva had said this morning, and figured he'd just double check."Hey Abs, all joking aside, everything go okay this weekend?"

McGee turned back as well, waiting for her response.

"Yeah, Tony everything was alright." She smiled the warmest smile she could manage.

'Or at least it's going to be' she kept her spirits high.

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Tony retreated toward the exit. He knew something was up but he knew Abs was the kind of person who would tell you something when she's ready, so he decided not to push. If it was something too serious she would have definitely told someone about it, especially with her track record.

She watched Tony's back, relief spread throughout her body, not only had she avoided any confrontation so far, she also now had something to keep her mind occupied on. Absentmindedly, she pulled up her sleeves so that she could snap on latex gloves and begin analyzing.

Her initial focus was interrupted however when she felt a warm hand grasp her own. Following up the limb she was met with green eyes overflowing with concern. The silent conversation began.

'Abby… what happened?" he looked down at her bruised wrists and then back to her.

'Not now Timmy… please' her eyes begged, darting to the figure now just disappearing through the door frame and then back to him.

Their gazes locked intensely for a good few seconds before, to her surprise, he let go of her hand and started off toward the exit.

'Thank you Timmy.' She sighed, hoping he wouldn't tell anyone about his discovery and wait to talk to her about it later. She was unaware, though, of what was taking place outside her lab.

"Hey Tony," McGee stood holding the elevator doors open, looking at the Senior Agent already inside the car, "Abs has a lot of stuff to go through. I think I should stay down here and help her out."

"Alright Probie, I'll let Gibbs know." He accepted the excuse from Tim, figuring his hidden agenda would be trying to find out what was up with their Forensic Scientist.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

She was so preoccupied with keeping herself busy with the evidence she hadn't even heard him reenter, which is what had caused her to jump slightly when she heard a voice.

"What's wrong Abby?"

'Damn it Tim!' Why couldn't he wait until later to question her? She had something to accomplish here.

"Nothing's wrong McGee." She said flatly, staying focused on the blood stained shirt she was swabbing.

"Sure didn't look like nothing…" he countered her passiveness.

His persistence was beginning to irritate her, "I've got everything under control McGee. No need for you to worry."

"What needs to be controlled Abs... What happened this weekend?"

There was no answer. By her posture and expression on her face she had opted for giving him the silent treatment from that point on.

He wasn't about to let her stubbornness stop him from getting to the bottom of this. Despite what she had said everything was not alright. Something went down this weekend, something that had left her physically hurt. He was determined to find out why and how that had happened.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go up and report on what I found down here." Said in a way that she would know he meant nothing about what was gathered at the crime scene.

"No! No Tim you can't do that!" she was to his side and clasping to his shoulder in no time at all.

"Then are you going to talk to me?"

She paused, contemplating, "What do you want to talk about?"

He began walking forward again. He wasn't in the mood for her games. By the looks of purple and blue marks on her skin, this had the potential to be serious.

"Wait, wait! Okay!" she pulled him to a stop.

She didn't want to tell him, but she had made the stupid mistake of exposing the damage done to her. Plus, if anyone would keep a secret for her it was Timmy, all she had to do was ask him.

Making her way to the door she closed and locked it before going to claim him again. Dragging him by the arm past the automatic doors into her office, she then disabled them so that they stayed closed. She didn't want to chance anyone passing by and hearing the conversation that was about to take place.

Standing there for a few minutes she tried to come up with a logical fib she might be able to get away with. "Would you believe I put my bracelets on too tight?"

He shook his head.

Biting her lip she tried to think of where to start. Not wanting to lie because somehow he'd know and get angry and go tell on her, but not wanting to give out too much information either. Only what she had to to get him off her back.

He started it off for her, "Did your boyfriend do that to you?"

When he saw her eye's shoot to the floor, that was answer enough for him. Rage began to flow through his veins. "Name?" was all he could manage to say.

"His name is James and that's all you need to know. Look everything's fine, he just had one too many to drink last night and went over the edge. He only gets aggressive when he drinks. I'm going to take care of it." She assured him.

"Like you did with Mikel?" he said incredulously.

"Wow, how long have you been waiting to throw that back in my face?" her temper starting to rise itself.

Ignoring her attempts at steering the conversation down another path, he asked "Well how do you plan on "taking care" of this one?"

"I'm going to talk to him and ask him to stop drinking. He loves me so if I let him know how I feel about how he gets when he drinks I'm sure he'll stop." She sounded certain.

"He doesn't love you Abby. If he did he wouldn't hit you."

"Oh yeah, and how the hell would you know whether he loves me or not McGee? He tells me he does everyday and I believe him 100%!" she spat out at him.

"Abby I loved you and I never laid a hand on you!" he pointed out.

"Well I can't compare everyone to you Tim! If I did, I'll end up alone forever! Besides you never told me you loved me." She let out a sarcastic laugh, "I find it funny how everyone thinks I'm the one with commitment issues, but there I was the one that tried to say those three magic words more than you!" she ranted.

That completely caught him off guard, "What are you talking about Abs? I told Landon you were the only woman I ever loved remember that?"

"Correction McGee… those were your characters you were talking about and you only made that up so he wouldn't blow my brains out!" she shot back.

'Is that what you think?' he was stunned by her conclusion. Sure she wasn't the only woman he ever loved, but he sure as hell loved her.

She continued, "But we're not together anymore, so that's all in the past. It's me and James now. I don't see why you even care about this!"

"Abby he is abusing you! Of course I care. I would regardless of our relationship and I know that everyone on this team does too. You know we care about you Abs, why didn't you come to one of us?"

"Because that feeling is mutual Tim, he told me that if I told anyone about what had happened he'd kill you guys."

Why was she being so dense about this? "You think we'd let him do that Abs?"

"No but I do know I'd let him beat me to death before I let the opportunity present itself."

That confession chilled him to the bone and he quickly reached for her face to take her glasses and cup it between his hands.

"Abigail Sciuto, please do not ever say anything like that again, don't even think it."

She studied his expression; he looked absolutely terrified, and she was a bit taken aback by this drastic change of emotion.

"Okay Tim." She spoke softly.

His eyes searched her face, spotting faint bruises there as well, he sighed. "Can I see the rest?"

She wasn't going to show the cut or tell him about it because she knew he'd overreact about that, but she did remove her collar.

"What did he do to you Abs?" he whispered, resisting the urge to reach out and sooth the skin with his fingertips.

"Don't say it like that Tim. He's not a monster. I'll handle this, I promise." She nodded slowly.

They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other.

She was first to break the trance, "Can you promise me you won't tell anyone? Please Timmy?"

He would under one condition, "Will you hang out with me tonight?"

She wasn't expecting that, "I don't think that's such a good idea McGee."

"It's either that or I go to Gibbs." He said matter-of-factly. He was going to keep her away from this psychopath as long as he could.

"That's blackmail McGee!" she glared at him halfheartedly, knowing she had no other choice. "What I'm I supposed to do? Call him and say 'Hey honey just wanted to let you know that after my shift I'm going to go to stay at my friend's house that just happens to be my ex-boyfriend okay? Bye sweetie.'"

"Just call him and tell him you're going to the movies with your coworkers after work."

"He'll want proof!" she pointed out.

"Then we'll give it to him." He wasn't backing down.

She weighed her options, she could either have one person mad at her or six (including Ducky and Jimmy if they found out, which she knew they would).

Reluctantly she let out a huff and pulled her cell out of her pocket.

* * *

**{School has been massacring my writing time hence the lack of updates but I'm doing the best I can & that's all I can do. So let me know what you think about this. I've got 3 other stories I'm working on too so I'll deffinitely try to knock some of them out soon. I may write one for Valentines Day but no more random ones until I complete a few of them. =P You here that self? LOL Anyway, I'm super excited b/c I got the NCIS soundtrack today. AWESOME IT IS! =D}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall  
Chapter Three  
**by Special Agent Starr

In the darkness of the movie theater, he could hear her munching away on popcorn and slurping her soda threw the straw. He couldn't fathom how she was being so passive about this whole situation; she was acting as if nothing were wrong, when in fact it was. There was a man causing her not only physical harm but also performing a mental brainwash. Apparently she loved this man and she was convinced he loved her. Things just didn't add up, she'd had a rough past with boyfriends to say the least, but none of them every beat her. Yet she hadn't openly confessed to loving any of them, but this guy comes along and knocks her off her feet; both in a figurative manner and literally.

Everyone began laughing around him. He wasn't phased though, the movie was the last thing on his mind and he wasn't paying attention to it anyway. The phone conversation Abby had had with James seemed to be the only thing repeating the forefront of his mind at the moment.

**-----------------------**

_He was able to hear the ringing of James' phone through hers when a scruffy voice finally answered, "Hello?"_

"_Hey babe, it's me! I umm… just wanted to call and let you know that one of my colleagues invited me to go to the movies tonight after work and I won't be getting to your place till around midnight because the movie starts at 9:20…"_

_He'd picked the latest time showing offered, the interest of the film being irrelevant to him, as long as it kept her safe with him and away from that scumbag._

"_Okay sweetheart. I was planning on going out with the boys tonight anyway, so you go have some fun and I'll see you when I get home."_

_Sure he sounded nice enough with that, but McGee knew that was most likely because he wasn't intoxicated yet. He'd also seen Abby's face fall when he'd informed her of his agenda, she knew what to expect. And that sickened him. Why was she putting up with this? He'd heard of being blinded by love but this was ridiculous. Not only that, she had worked on many a case involving scenarios such as this, she'd seen the results it led to if being allowed to continue. She should know better._

"_Yeah, there's something I need to talk with you about too. Don't worry! It's nothing major though."_

_He figured that part was added for his benefit. _

"_Okay, well I'll see you tonight then. I think Kevin's actually pulling up now, needs me to help him move some furniture, so I better get going."_

"_Alright." She paused and stared intensely at Tim, as if she had a point to prove, "I love you." _

"_I love you too honey." And then James hung up._

_Closing her phone as well, she immediately began typing on a nearby computer almost feverishly._

"_What are you doing?" Tim had questioned her but received no answer._

**-----------------------**

Come to find out, she had been erasing all possibilities for him to be able to trace the call. The fact that they were compatible on the same level of intelligence, in this instance proved to be a curse. He couldn't find out anything about this James character, except that he hated him all the more.

If he had to wager money, he'd bet that Abby actually thought she was going to James place tonight alone, scot-free.

She would only be half right in that hypothesis. She would be going to James' but wasn't going to be alone.

He knew she'd suspect if he attempted to place any bugs or lipstick cams on her, that's why he came up with the transportation arrangement. They both had driven in their separate vehicles from work to his apartment, but then he insisted on taking his car to the theater. That way they would have to drive back to his place, instead of her just taking off from there. If he tired to follow her like that, she would have recognized his car. So once they got back to his place, and she went to leave, he would follow her in a taxi, which he had called for not too long ago during a "bathroom visit" just to make sure it would arrive on time, at a safe distance.

Before he knew it he was squinting his eyes from the bright lights that had filled the room, signifying the movie was over. Abby was going about events that had taken place and McGee just gave generic responses and nods.

When they arrive at his building, he spied the yellow cab pull up at the address he had given, which was not his but only a few yards away.

'So far so good' He commented to himself.

She hadn't bothered to try to come inside, but she did walk with him up to the doorway.

"Thanks for the entertainment Timmy." She said in her usual happy Abby voice and gave him a hug.

"Anytime Abs." he squeezed her back.

She pulled away and took a few steps back, "Well I should probably get going. Have a good night McGee."

"You too Abs. Take care of yourself." He said to avoid suspicion.

"I will…" she called back to him. Once she got to her car she added, "Oh and McGee, I'm holding up my end of the deal. I expect you to do the same."

He only nodded as she got in and started to pull away. Once she was out of sight, he sprinted toward the taxi.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Watching the cab drive away, he made his way stealthily up the lawn. The shades were drawn in the front window, but thankfully there was a slit as one hadn't been pulled far enough back, allowing him clear vision into the front of the house if he stood at an angle.

He saw Abby and her so called "boyfriend" and was able to hear their conversation from the start.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you home before me!" Abby greeted, noticing he seemed fairly sober.

"We ended up not going out tonight. Dummy ended up twisting his ankle when we went to move the couch." He chuckled.

"Aw."

She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Her mind was to busy thinking of a way to bring up the subject of her disapproving of his drinking. Seeing that he wasn't drunk right now certainly worked in her favor.

"Did you have a good time?" he interrupted her brainstorming.

She smiled, "Yeah, yeah I did. It was great. We should go see it sometime."

"You would want to go see a movie you've just seen over again." He laughed at her silliness.

He stood from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, returning in a matter of seconds with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" he popped open the top and took a sip, still standing.

'Maybe that's my sign' she encouraged herself.

"Well it's about that actually…" she pointed to the bottle.

He examined the container, "What about it?"

She hesitantly began, "Do you remember what happened last night?" He shook his head, and she continued, "… you came home after the bar and you attacked me."

James' face went blank.

"I'm not mad at you for it, you didn't know what was going on," she quickly amended, "but I was hoping that maybe you'd consider cutting back on alcohol so that we can make sure it doesn't happen again. You only get like that when you've been drinking a lot."

She observed his face turn to shock and she thought it was out of remorse for his actions, so when he stepped forward, she assumed he was going to apologize.

"So I can let you run around with you're friends and have fun, but I can't go out with mine and do the same." His tone darkened as well as his eyes. He kept walking, causing her to back up with him.

Feeling the familiar smooth wall behind her back she began to panic, "No! Baby that's not what I…"

As soon as McGee saw James' hand ascend into the air, he darted to the door, kicked it open, and aimed his sig.

"Freeze… Federal Agent!"

James, however, had not heard his demand with the rage coursing through his body. It was only the fact that Abby's eyes went wide that tipped him off that someone was coming up behind him.

Thinking quickly he balled his extended hand into a fist and twisted, taking a swing at his stalker.

He caught McGee right in the bottom lip. Tim could already taste the blood from the contact. His gun had been knocked away in the process and was sliding across the floor as he staggered backward.

Luckily, that little sucker punch was the only one the fiend got in.

Tim rebounded speedily and delivered a punch of his own, throwing all his weight and strength into it. Not putting the time and money spent with the personal trainer to waste.

The punk was stunned as he fell back and slid down the wall, from which Abby had moved from to no doubt take shelter from the brawl.

Though he was knocked almost senseless, James still managed to croak out one final threat, "I'll get you, you bitch," directed toward Abby.

McGee silenced him by releasing another blow, this one knocking him out cold. He was tempted to continue ravaging the poor excuse of a man, letting his own fury take control. But as he was about to perform another violent act, Abby stepped between him and the unconscious body.

"Stop Tim, that's enough!" her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"I should have shot the bastard when I had the chance!" he spat out acidly in regret.

"No Tim, don't kill him! You've done enough… now just go away. Go home!" she pleaded.

He could hear the hints of anger in her voice, but mostly he heard the fear.

Taking a deep breath through his short, panting ones, he got his own anger in check. Then he made his way to her, knowing that what he was about to do would not go over well with her at all.

He stood in front of her for a few seconds, making sure she hadn't been injured by the fight, before he disappeared behind her, delicately taking her hands with him.

"McGee what the hell are you doing?!" she shouted, feeling the cool metal of handcuffs click around her wrists.

"You're coming with me."

And he began to lead her through the house and to the front door, remembering to grab her keys before they exited.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ------**

* * *

**{Still interested in this? I hope so. As usual let me see your comments via review. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. On a side note, I'm decideing to update my profile with things so you all know more about what I have in mind... no biggie, just if you're interested in knowing. LOL}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall  
Chapter Four  
**by Special Agent Starr

Getting Abby out into the car demonstrated more of a struggle than the actual fight with her boyfriend, who now in McGee's book was officially her ex, because she wouldn't be setting foot anywhere near him again.

"Let me go McGee!" she said harshly but kept her voice low, not wanting to wake up the neighbors. "You're making a huge mistake! What if he wakes up and wants to know where I am? What if he comes after us? Or what if he wakes up in the morning and finds me and my car gone?"

"Then tell him he got drunk, passed out, and in the morning you left for work. I think that'll serve as a plausible excuse." He didn't bother to bring up that she'd never have the chance to talk to him again, so her worry was invalid.

She let out an irritated growl as they reached the passenger door, "You have to let me go back McGee. If I'm spending the night at your place I'm going to need clothes!"

"We'll figure something out." He replied, knowing she was just trying to find a way to trick him into letting her stay here. "Now get in the car Abby." He opened the door for her.

Her reluctance was evident as she entered the vehicle. He closed the door and hastily made his way to the driver's side. Before he opened the door however, he took a deep breath of the cool air and exhaled slowly. Once they became enclosed inside this car together he was certain she would unleash her wrath in the most effective way she could… verbally. He would have to remain emotionless and not take anything she said to heart. It would all be spoken out of pure anger, and while that anger was extraneous, it would be something she would regret later.

He stepped inside and shut the door. Promptly, he adjusted the mirrors and then reached over across her so that he could buckle her seat belt. As he did so her vocal rampage began.

"You remember when I told you I could never hate you McGee? Well, I'm beginning to seriously rethink that statement!"

He simply sat back, fastening his own belt, and put the keys in the ignition.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you? Now, everyone's life is in danger! He knows where I work McGee, he's seen you! He knows I told someone about what happened and now he's going to go through with his threat! We're all gonna die thanks to you not being able to mind your own damn business!"

Pulling up to the end of the road, he flipped on the turn signal.

"Why are we going left? Your house is to the right!"

He allowed himself to answer her, "We're going to the police station; you're going to file a report."

"Oh yeah McGee it's a brilliant idea! Let's get the police involved where they go investigate him but can't find enough evidence to charge him with anything and all he gets is inconvenienced and pissed off even more!"

Thinking about that for a minute, she had a point. Not all crimes received a fitting punishment. Especially in subjects as unfortunately common as domestic violence.

He decided to change the signals direction and accelerated out on the road.

"If you're trying to be my 'knight in shinning armor' McGee, you can forget it! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I can take care of myself by myself! I don't want any of your blood on my hands!"

He began tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel, letting her words bounce off him.

"I wish we never dated! Ever since then you've had this creepy infatuation with me! It's like an obsession almost! You really need to get over the fact that I didn't love you or will I ever, especially now!"

He kept his eyes focused on the road ahead, he could tell the fact that he was ignoring her was getting under her skin.

"You know what McGee? If I wasn't being restrained right now I'd slap you!"

"Oh so you've decided to follow in the footsteps of your psychotic lover. Good to know." He retaliated just that one time.

Apparently that struck a nerve within her. The once fuming anger he felt coming from her body had now vanished and she was silent for the rest of the ride.

To his relief she exited her car much more compliantly than she had entered it. Though the way she walked to the house reminded him of the way a criminal would walk down death row.

She remained quiet as he shut and bolted the door. It appeared as though she had gotten all her frustration toward him out.

"Are you hungry or anything?" he asked, preparing to remove the cuffs.

All is she did was shake her head.

"Abby…" he started softly, worried about the sudden gloominess that spread over her.

She stopped him before he could continue, "Can I take a shower?" she requested in a weak tone.

Tim nodded twice slowly, "You promise you'll stay here and not try to escape?"

She gave him confirmation that she wouldn't and he went to set things up for her. When he returned she was still where he'd left her.

Heading toward the bathroom, she turned in the door frame to look back at him.

"Tim, you know it's not too late for you to let me go back there. If he's conscious, I can find a way to smooth things over." She attempted one final plea.

"Abby listen… I don't know what the hell's gotten into you, but it's over, okay? You're not going back to him, so just get it out of your head." He said matter-of-factly.

With that she disappeared into the other room.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Undressing she, for the first time since the attack, caught her reflection in the mirror. When it had first happened she had avoided this at all costs, not wanting to see the real damage the man had done to her. She thought back to the comment Timmy had made about there being a monster. But she recognized only one monster staring back at her now, and that was herself.

'What did I let happen?' she thought in shock. The person she was currently viewing she would never identify as herself. This was a stranger.

A feeling of numbness washed over her body. She stepped into the tub and turned the faucet on, allowing the highly temperatured water to spray over her, in hopes that it would break up the lack of sensation and allow her to feel again.

She deserved to experience the full pain of what see had let happen to herself and to her loved ones.

She thought back to the words she had lashed at Tim and instantly hated herself even more. She was to the point where she felt like the lowest form of life on this planet. Here he was trying to save her and there she was trying to destroy him. It was not fair. Her anger should have been targeted toward the source, James. McGee had every right to bombard her with every name in the book and anything else he could think of. Yet even though she knew he wouldn't, she knew she deserved it.

'Why was I such an idiot?'

She thought of the lives that were now in danger because of her, not because of Timmy, as she had tried to blame earlier. She had yet again put their lives in unneeded peril, jeopardy that could have been avoided had she simply used her brain. But no, once again she'd prove to be the menace of the family, the one who could never do anything right, and ended up dragging the others down with her when she ran into trouble, which was the last thing in the world she wanted.

If anything happened to any of them on her behalf, would never forgive herself, ever, the reasoning why she always tried to keep them away when she got into predicaments. Though that was showing to be a useless tactic seeing as she never handled things correctly and they got involved anyway, usually when things had been pushed to the limit.

'This is my entire fault!'

Sure, James had been the bastard, she saw that now. She had been the one to let it get to this point. She should have gone to Gibbs. He'd know what to do; he would have helped her before things spiraled out of control. But in the back of her mind she knew he'd probably end up killing James and getting himself in trouble. She wasn't going to have that at all. The only people that deserved punishment were the ones responsible and that was James and herself.

It was then that she had most horrid thought as they darted around in her skull at as fast a pace as the drops of water falling around her.

'Maybe if I kill myself, then they'll all be safe. All this will stop.'

Could she really do that though? Could she let Timmy walk in to find her lifeless body? After he'd risked his own to protect her? She knew James had that pocketknife. He could have just as easily used it instead of his fist tonight. Could she leave the burden up to Tim to call and inform Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Jimmy that she had taken her own life? Taken the cowards' way out? Been ungrateful for the many times they had been there for her when she needed them? Left them thinking she cared nothing for them when in fact they meant the world to her? That she loved them with all her heart and soul?

No she couldn't do that. She had caused enough damaged, enough pain, she would not add more.

The fact that she had even contemplated suicide mortified her and unable to stop herself she began to sob.

McGee sat on the floor, his back against the bathroom door. Wanting to stay as close as possible in case she needed him. He had gotten an ice pack for his lip and was compressing it to the swelling when he heard the first cry. He threw the pack aside, stood, and turned the knob.

He saw Abby sunk against the tile, huddled in a corner, bawling her eyes out.

Grabbing the towel off the counter, he turned off the steaming hot water, and wrapped her up.

"Come on sweetheart." He said softly as he lifted her up into his arms.

She tried to protest, tried to tell him she didn't deserve to be comforted as he cradled her on the bed. Tried to tell him she didn't deserve the soothing words he was cooing to her in attempts to calm her. She tried to say she was sorry for everything she had put everyone through. She tried to thank him but every time she opened her mouth all she did was weep harder.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

She had cried herself to sleep. McGee could have sworn he felt tears soaking his shirt even after that. He, who had gotten no sleep himself, stood in front of his coffee pot waiting for it to finish percolating.

Hearing the quiet sound of feet padding up behind him, he turned.

She walked right up to him and stopped a few inches from running into him.

"Are you okay?" she wondered, gingerly trailing her thumb along his lip.

He nodded.

Her voice turned more serious; "Can you ever forgive me?" she would understand if he refused that.

His mouth did not answer her, but his eyes did.

Relief flooded through her and she became teary eyed again.

"If felt I was worth any sort of affection right now, you'd definitely be getting a kiss and a hug." She said with a tiny smile.

That was the first time he'd seen her smile in a very long time, considering this was Abby.

He closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her forehead despite the sting of his injury.

Able to feel her resisting because of her irrational thoughts, he held her until she relaxed into him.

"Thank you." She sighed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Her voice began to choke up.

Pulling back he looked her square in the eye, "You're worth it."

Studying him, she believed him but she couldn't accept it, not yet.

"So what do we do now?" she consulted him.

"I'm not sure, but right now we need to get ready for work."

On the way to the NCIS building, he was happy that she seemed to be slowly but surely going back to the Abby they all knew and loved. She had turned the radio to one of her stations and every now and then would bounce to the music. He felt bad that he had fibbed to her this morning, he knew what had to be done now, but he figured that would make them even.

Making sure she was going to be okay by herself, he left the lab, and headed up to the squad room.

"Geez Probie, you and your geek buddies get in a fight over who's the higher ranking elf lord or something?" he was greeted with by Tony.

Ignoring him completely, he made his way over to the only desk he needed to be at right now.

"Boss, I need to talk to you."

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{You didn't really think I'd go without letting the rest of the team find out did you? Judging from you're reviews, no you didn't. LOL Every time I read one of them I'm like "Hold on guys it's coming!" =D So if things go as planned only 2 more chapters to go. I'll most likely finish this by Saturday b/c I have papers to work on, but I don't want to make any promises. Let me know what you thought about this! & thanks for all the reviews last time, you made my day when I came home from class! Also, I have a poll up on my profile & I'd enjoy your input if you'd be so kind. =] Have to go get ready for class now, I'm running late. LOL }**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall  
Chapter Five  
**by Special Agent Starr

"Can it wait McGee? We're kind of in the middle of something here." Gibbs said not looking up from a case file.

"It's about Abby, Gibbs."

As he said the words him prepared him self for the conversation that was going to earn him one hell of a head slap. He also knew Abby was going to be upset with him for breaking his promise, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. This was more important, this was something that had to be done, now. It had been procrastinated long enough.

McGee's statement had not only caught the attention of his boss, but his coworkers as well. He saw Tony and Ziva tense and begin to stand as Gibbs had done the same. He saw their intrigue intensify as Gibbs told them to stay put while he and Tim headed toward the elevator.

Gibbs entered the car first, followed closely by McGee. When the doors slid closed behind him, he was all too aware of the silence that filled the small cubicle. Perhaps he should have thought about how to bring up the actual topic and explain the events before they got in here. But they were here now, and the news was going to be no less hard to take any way he put it, just him and a very impatient looking Gibbs.

It may have been a tad dramatic but this situation seemed to be on the same level if not above other discussions held between these four walls, so Tim reached over and flipped the energy switch, powering the elevator down.

"Boss…." He looked into the steely blue eyes of his mentor, "Abby has been in a relationship, which I put I stop to that last night, but he has been abusing her."

Instantly he saw the fire blaze behind the ice blue orbs.

If Tim thought it was uncomfortable before he was wrong. He understood the anger completely however, he still felt it too. Just because he caged his up didn't mean it wasn't there. Never the less, he had no idea where to go from there. Gibbs gave them no leads either, as he just stood there staring back at him. But finally he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you come to me?" The way he'd said it made it sound like he could be talking to Abby or Tim.

McGee decided to answer for both cases, "I think she's tired of always being the 'damsel in distress' Boss, she feels like a burden to us; I was busy making sure she stayed away from the psycho. Plus I kind of made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell you so she would cooperate with me."

He did his best to make it not sound like an excuse for the mistake he'd made. There was no excuse for it. He should have gone to Gibbs straight away, and the next action proved that would have been the smart thing to do.

_WHACK!_

As McGee equilibrium steadied itself, he saw Gibbs reach for the switch to bring the elevator back to life.

He knew it was a risky move, a _bold_, risky move. One that could get him killed himself, but he couldn't trust Jethro's temper to not get the best of him.

Stepping in front of the panel of buttons, he stopped him from reaching his intended destination.

"I don't think that's a good idea Boss."

That earned him a terrifying glare, but he stood his ground as Gibbs came closer.

"Look, I want to kill this bastard just as much as you do. But just running out and doing it and getting ourselves thrown in jail, won't help us or Abby. And if you're thinking of going down and confronting her… she's been through a lot Boss. She feels worthless. Can you at least wait until we get this guy behind bars or in a casket?" Knowing his words probably wouldn't sink in, but he had to attempt to calm Gibbs down and get him thinking somewhat logically.

"Move, McGee." The harsh tone left Tim with no choice; he stepped aside.

As the lift regained consciousness, he was surprised when he watched his boss hit the button for the squad room and when the doors glided open, he stuck his head out between them.

"DiNozzo… David!" he bellowed.

The agents were there within seconds and they too joined in the elevator.

McGee was instructed to tell them all what had happened, and he did. From the time he had seen the bruises to taking her back to his house, leaving out very little. When he was finished, he saw the similar fires burn inside the eye's of his colleagues. They started asking questions of their own.

"How long has he been hurting her?" DiNozzo hit the steal doors, releasing a fraction of his anger.

"Feel better DiNozzo?"

"No Boss, I don't." there was plenty more where that came from.

"Good, save it for James."

Ziva interjected, "Has the abuse only been physical?"

She was practically vibrating with fury.

It was then McGee realized that he hadn't really asked Abby much about anything like that, and it showed to the others.

At last Gibbs asked something he could answer.

"You get an address?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Good, Ziva, Tony you go pick him up. If he asks tell him it's on domestic violence charges."

The two agents nodded.

"And remember not to kill him, but you better make it damn close."

From the looks in their eye's he knew that would be no problem.

McGee gave the address to Ziva and she and Tony wasted no time heading out on there way. But as Tony exited their meeting he turned back briefly.

"Hey McGee, sorry for the comment this morning."

"It's okay Tony." He knew Tony had only been joking.

Watching his teammates disappear he returned his attention to the remaining figure.

"You go down to the lab and find out the specifics." Gibbs ordered him.

He nodded, "What are you gonna do Boss?"

"I'm going to prepare to annihilate him in interrogation." And he left.

The fact that he knew his boss meant that beyond the shadow of a doubt, made him smile as he pushed the button for Abby's floor.

As he strolled into her lab, he was alarmed by seeing her still form and rushed over to her side.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ------**

They pulled up into the driveway. Tony was almost giddy with the excitement that he was going to get his hands on this lowlife. He could tell Ziva was looking forward to it with pleasure as well.

Dashing to the front door they hadn't bothered with a polite entrance and Tony kicked the door ajar.

They saw a man fly up off the couch, from where he had apparently been sleeping. They we're able to draw a safe conclusion that this was the person they were searching for; when they both saw the pocketknife he was wielding in his hand.

Ziva went into ninja mode quickly and ran over to their assailant. She swiftly kicked the knife out of his grasp before she rammed the heel of her palm up into his nose with a force that would have made DiNozzo cringe, had he not been enjoying the scene so much,

"Well hey there James, how are ya?" Tony acted happy to see the man, while he made his way over to him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the goon tried to ask, but it was difficult to understand him due to his broken nose and the blood gushing in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ziva questioned, and then hammered her foot into his groin, causing him to sink to his knees.

Not letting Ziva have all the fun, Tony grabbed the scoundrel by the hair, forcing his head up to meet his gaze.

"We're the one's who love her." He declared, sending a fist cracking into James' face.

He could tell that punch had knocked him for a loop, as he was becoming disoriented.

"Aw… what's a matter sport? Your own medicine not taste so good?" Tony pouted at him before giving him a twin punch, only sending his head in the other direction.

He was about to continue his assault but felt the hand of Ziva on his shoulder, telling him he was dangerously close to beating the man unconscious, and while it was totally deserved, they had orders to follow.

Together they heaved up the responseless body and Ziva cuffed his hands behind his back.

They dragged him out to the car, being just as rough as they had been inside the house. Throwing him into the backseat, they heard his head hit the window with a _thump!_

Smiling at each other for a job well done, they settled in the front two seats, then Tony's phone started going off.

He looked at the Caller ID, it spelled out McGee.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, reclined back, basking in the glory of getting to pound the crap out of the person currently sitting in their interrogation room, barely able to support himself upright. McGee was at his desk as well, making sure they had a solid case to put his guy away for good.

DiNozzo had even popped some popcorn for the upcoming event: Gibbs vs. The Bastard. All three of them couldn't wait for Boss to rip this guy apart.

He was busy at the moment though up in the Directors office. To their misfortune, Vance had seen them bring in the criminal. He wanted to know what was going on and why there was an innocent, as far as he knew, man beaten to near death in custody. Gibbs was upstairs informing Leon of the situation and defending his agents actions.

She was currently in interrogation observation, looking at the monster in the next room. She had been utterly shocked when the test results for the blood she'd swabbed from the crime scene revealed that James' had been the one who killed those four Officers down at the Green Tavern. When McGee had came down to her lab, she had cried with relief. It was over, it was all really over. James would be going to the slammer for a _very _long time. As long as they could prove itwas James who killed them, which is what Timmy was doing right now for her.

She had snuck down the hall while they were all busy. She wanted two things left from this man; an apology and a confession. It was the least she could do for the team; she could make their jobs a little easier. She wouldn't be putting herself in any danger either; he was handcuffed and barely breathing thanks to Tony and Ziva.

Setting up the machine to record their conversation, she left observation and entered interrogation.

"Baby, baby, thank God you're here you have to tell them I'm innocent! I'm sorry about the other night. I just got out of control that's all! It'll never happen again baby, I promise! I'll change! You just gotta help me out of this!" he said a mouthful, obviously gaining a bit of adrenaline when he saw Abs come in.

"Innocent for what James, abusing me or killing four people?" She snapped at him, not being fooled by him his time around.

He acted confused by her statement. "What are you talking about baby?"

"Cut the baby stuff James, you don't love me and I sure as hell don't love you, you murder! I found your blood along with theirs. While you were beating them to death, and cutting them to pieces you started bleeding yourself, you idiot! We have evidence!" she was pissed by this point.

Her anger dissolved as she watched his expression turn devilishly dark.

"I knew I just should have killed you instead of them, bitch."

Figuring that was enough, she stood to leave, getting goose bumps by the look he was giving her.

She just about made it past the table when someone grabbed ahold of her.

Ziva had gone into the observation room to set things up for the interrogation, just in time to hear the nauseating crack of Abby's head against the wall.

She was out in the hallway within a second flat, about to enter the other room, and let out a blood curdling scream for Gibbs along the way.

Abby saw through blurred vision, Ziva fling open the door and begin to take down James, and then saw the faces of McGee and Tony, followed closely by Gibbs, scramble into the room, before her world went black.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Twisty enough for you? Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Keep 'em coming. One more chapter to go, which I'll start working on right after I submit this. So I should have it done by late tonight and post it tomorrow.}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall  
Chapter Six  
**by Special Agent Starr

Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy Palmer all sat in a line of uncomfortable chairs against a wall of the hospital. Some of them watched Tim pace back and forth, and back and forth, in front of them. Others had grown tired of the spectacle. They could tell by his demeanor that he blamed himself for what had happened, but they'd talk to him about that later. Right now, all six of them were impatiently waiting for any news from Abby's doctor.

'I should have never gone back up to my desk. I could have worked on the case just as easily down in her lab. I should have kept my eye on her.'

Amidst Tim's mental scolding, a medical professional entered the lobby.

"Anyone for Abigail Sc-?"

He hadn't even finished her last name and McGee was at his side, his eyes eager for information. He then noticed five other figures swarm around him all with similar expressions on their faces. Watching the man who approached him first step back and allow a man with salt and pepper colored hair to take the lead, he decided to begin, until he saw a familiar face.

"Hello Dr. Mallard, it's a pleasure to see you again, not necessarily under these circumstances…"

"Yes, yes, it's good to see you as well Dr. Freeman. Now do tell us Abigail's condition." For once in his life Ducky cut someone short of a speech.

Dr. Freeman looked down at his charts, "Well Ms. Sciuto unfortunately is still in a comatose state. From what we can tell there has been no brain damage. Of course we won't be able to know for sure if she is in any pain until she wakes. She suffered a Grade III concussion…"

"Are you using the American Academy of Neurology guidelines or the system developed by Robert Cantu?" Ducky cut in.

"We go by Cantu's guidelines." The doctor clarified.

Duck only nodded in understanding.

Dr. Freeman continued, "Seeing as she is in stable condition, I will allow you to go in to visit with her. Perhaps you can convince her to come back to us. Between you and me, it seems as though she doesn't want to wake up. Like she's afraid of something…"

"This sounds familiar, doesn't it Boss?" Tony recalled the time's Gibbs had gone into a coma and had no desire to come back, only he wasn't necessarily afraid.

Gibbs looked to Tim, "You go first, then Ducky and me, then DiNozzo, David, and Jimmy."

"No Boss, you and Ducky go ahead. I'll go in last."

"Tim…" Gibbs started to protest.

"Look Gibbs, if anyone can convince her to wake up, it's you."

Gibbs stared at the younger, stubborn agent who made no attempt to move toward the doctor. He had been trained well and was a damn good field agent. A damn good person too, one Gibbs had no shame in calling a friend or even a son. He was proud of him.

'Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't' Gibbs said through his eyes.

He didn't wait for a response of any kind as he turned to follow the doctor who had been nervously waiting on the sidelines.

"Duck…"

"Right behind you Jethro."

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

An eerie feeling washed over the both of them when they entered the room. It was so white, so bland, and so quiet. Definitely not attributes they applied with Abby. But there she was, looking as pale as the sheet she was covered with, lying motionless.

Gibbs occupied one side of the bed, Ducky the other. Jethro took hold of her hand, while Ducky brushed the bangs away from her forehead.

"Hello Abigail darling." He greeted, hoping he might get a response. No such luck.

It was Jethro's turn to try, "Abby, come on, get up. I've already lost one daughter, I can't handle losing another."

It was true. Not that he thought Abs would die, but he knew she would be afraid of facing him. So as long as she could stay hidden in the darkness of the coma she would, so he tired the guilt card, knowing Abby was just as stubborn as he himself.

There was still no answer as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

After a few minutes he heard a sigh, he looked to Ducky, but found his gaze still locked on Abby's sleeping form. He hadn't done it.

"For the record, that last little fiasco, I was only trying to help." A weak, groggy voice spoke.

"Abigail how long have you been awake?" Ducky questioned.

"Right when, I'm guessing, they went to talk to you guys. I tried to say something but they obviously didn't hear me, might have been because of this." She held up the breathing tube that had been down her throat.

"Abby!" Ducky said disapproving to the fact that she had taken the tube out herself.

"I couldn't help it… do you know how annoying that this is?" Her voice gaining back a little bit of strength.

He couldn't help but smile just a bit at her expression.

"I shall go inform Dr. Freeman you are conscious."

"Aw Duckman… do you have too? They've been hounding over me for hours, really cramping my style…"

"Procrastination got you into this mess Abigail. There are procedures to be run to assure that you are alright. So yes, I must see to it that you are." He said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

She watched him leave and then looked to Gibbs. She knew he was about to ask her if she was in any pain. Placing her hand in the air she stopped him.

"I know how you feel about this Gibbs, but if ever there was a time to say it, it's now. I'm sorry. I'm just sick and tired of not being able to find someone, someone descent. But it's like I always get blind by the wrong kind of love, ya know? Then when I found out he didn't fit that bill either, I got fed up and decided I was going to stick it out come hell or high water. But then when he started the threats, everything changed and had to protect all of y…" she was becoming out of breath.

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, telling her to stop.

"I can understand why you did what you did Abs. But if you _ever _do it again…"

There was no need for him to finish that, she nodded in agreement that she wouldn't. And this time she meant it, no matter what.

She stood and gave her a parting kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Abs. Don't you ever think otherwise. We all do. You'll never be a burden to us. Bullheaded, foolish at times, yes. But we'll always be here when you need us." he reminded her. "And maybe you should start opening your eyes to the right kind."

Just then the doctor and Ducky returned, not giving the opportunity for her to have him elaborate on that, but she had a feeling she knew what "kind" he was referring to.

As the doctor checked her over, she began to laugh lightly.

"Is there something you find humorous Abigail?"

"It's nothing Ducky; I just thought I'd be in for a reaming from Gibbs, instead I get a nice, reassuring Gibbs. He didn't run off to Mexico while I was out, did he?"She smiled.

"Oh you're going to get it. I can _reassure _you that. I'm just waiting until you can handle it." He referred to her physical state.

The 'SO not looking forward to that' face she gave him caused him to smirk as he left the room.

Dr. Freeman and Dr. Mallard both confirmed that she was A-OK so far, and Dr. Freeman left, Ducky wouldn't be far behind. He just had a few last words.

"Now Abby, I must insist that after you are rested that we set you up for counseling. Now that we are taking care of the physical, we must make sure the mental is also in balance… I wouldn't worry about Jethro too much either. You are his favorite after all." He said with a wink before making his way to the exit.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Up next, Tony, Ziva and Jimmy paid their visit.

"Hey Sis, how ya doing?" Tony came up to the bedside.

"I've got a _killer _headache, that's for sure!" She tired to keep the conversation casual, while becoming aware of her discomforts.

Ziva traveled around to the other side. "You should have never gone in there by yourself Abby."

"I know Ziva, but in my defense, I thought he was handcuffed. I mean who sits with there hands behind their back like that?" Her face turned quizzical.

Then her eyes focused on something abnormal she had spotted.

"Congratulations Jimmy! When are you due?" looking at the bulge in his shirt.

His brows knitted in confusion as he looked down at himself, then he remembered.

"Oh! This is for you!" he pulled the Caf-Pow out from under his clothing and handed it to her.

"We figured if Boss couldn't get you to wake up, this might. We had to hide it though; don't think your doc would be too approving." Tony said with a grin as her eyes lit up.

She quickly began sipping away at the liquid.

"I should have handcuffed him Abs…" Tony confessed, "But then again I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to… Abs… Abby?"

"Tony, get the trashcan!" Ziva commanded as she pulled Abby's hair back.

DiNozzo had made it just in time for her to empty the contents of her nearly already empty stomach.

"Guess that Caf-Pow wasn't such a good idea just yet. Thank you Ziva." Thanking her for both holding her hair back and the water she'd offered her to rinse out the aftertaste.

"Actually Abby nausea is common with concussions and I'm sure with the medicine they've got you-"

He was cut off by Tony, who shoved the trashcan toward him, letting him take care of it. "Thank you Dr. Palmer."

"Thanks Jimmy." Abby said with more meaning as she watched him leave.

"Well I guess we should let Probie see you, so then you can get some rest. I can tell you how idiotic you were later. Love you Abs." Tony kissed her forehead.

Ziva spoke the equivalent in Hebrew and wrapped her arms gently around Abby and she squeezed back.

Tony turned in the doorway, "Oh and Abs if you ever try and pull something like that again-"

"Yeah, yeah I know Gibbs Jr." Abby said playfully but still took it to heart.

"That goes for me too." Ziva shook her finger at her.

**----- x ---- x ----- x -----**

Tim walked slowly and quietly through the door.

"It's okay Timmy, I'm not asleep…" she yawned "yet."

Still he hesitated as he approached her side.

"I'm sorry Abby…" he began.

She didn't give him the chance to continue, "Take it back McGee! None of this is your fault. You're the one who saved me. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead right now!"

He noticed the monitor's show that her blood pressure was increasing.

"Okay Abby, okay. I'm not sorry. Just calm down." He grabbed hold of her hand.

"Well I'm sorry Tim, but if any should be saying I'm sorry it's me. I'm sorry…. Wow that's a lot of sorry." She realized.

He nodded.

Looking him over, she commented. "You look like hell Timmy. Come here."

She patted the clear area of the bed beside her as she scooted over a little, making more room. Knowing she most likely looked no better, but he hadn't slept in quite awhile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Abs..." he declined the offer.

She purposefully thought of things to make angry so the readings on the machine would go up again.

He frowned, "Isn't that some form of blackmail?"

"How does it feel?" she smirked as he maneuvered his way onto the bed, careful not to lay on anything important.

As he settled in, he heard the machine start to pulse quickly again.

"Abs I'm here… you can stop now." He said with a sigh.

"You guys did get him, right?" her voice was panicked, how could she have not asked that first off?

He tried to sooth her by running his fingers through her hair, "Yeah Abs we got him. It's all going to be okay now."

She was visibly relieved, like a weight had been lift from her. "What happened?"

"Well we made sure you were taken care of first, Ducky and Jimmy rode in with you in the ambulance. The rest of us weren't far behind; we just had to take care of some business first." He said with a devilish grin.

"And?" she was anxious for more. Whenever McGee got that look, she knew it had to be something good.

"Gibbs made sure Vance wasn't lurking around anywhere trying to see what was going on, and then he closed the door. He gave us each one bullet with instructions not to make them fatal because he does have four life sentences to serve now. So we each took our shots, unfortunately, we had to get up close to him so that we could muffle the sound. But it was satisfy none the less. Ziva and Tony both took a shoulder; Gibbs blew out both knee caps somehow he "miscounted"; and I shot him right in the-"

"Timmy!!" she would have been appalled by the cruel and unusual punishment; if she didn't know the bastard deserved it.

All McGee could do was smile.

"I owe you guy's big time, especially you Tim. Thank you."

"Just doing what I had to Abs."

"No you didn't _have to_…"

"Yes I did, because I love you… and do I have to clarify that by spelling it out for you? A-B-I-G-A-"

She cut him off with a playful hit in the arm. "I know. I love you too. I love all of you. All that stuff in the car-"

"I know Abs." He knew she didn't mean it.

She let out another yawn, "Except for the direction thing."

"Wow, someone definitely doesn't have amnesia." He was surprised at her memory of the specific detail.

She recalled what Ducky had told her. "Speaking of… Ducky says I need to go to therapy... would you come with me?"

"Yep." He replied certainly.

"You're too good to me." Wrapping herself up in his arms, the exhaustion getting to her.

"Well it's kind of like trust-falls Abby. When you get into trouble, I'll let you fall. But I'll _always _catch you before you hit the floor. And I think I speak for all of us when I say that."

As she snuggled against him, he felt his own fatigue begin to take control.

"Reminded me when we wake up, you're up to two kisses and a hug." She smiled warmly.

"Just don't ever do anything…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, anything like this again. I got it." She confirmed drowsily.

It was his turn to yawn and he kissed her temple before closing his eyes.

"Oh and Abs? The little incident in the interrogation room after you left, "never happened" and if Vance should find out anything then James was "resisting arrest"."

He didn't see her zip, lock, and throw away the key to her lips before allowing sleep to consume her.

­**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{There it is. It's finished! Let me know what you thought. I'm really pleased with all the feedback I got on this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you!. Sorry for any mistakes. It's very late now and I'm tired. So if you see any just let me know and I'll fix them later. =D}**


End file.
